villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fortune
Fortune (real name Helena Dolph Jackson) is the leader of Dead Cell and a villain from Metal Gear Solid 2. History Past Helena was born to Scott Dolph, US Marine Corps Commandant, with dextrocardia, a rare condition where her heart was located on the right side of chest. She married Colonel Jackson, leader of the Dead Cell unit and lived an uneventful life, until her father’s demise in the 2007 Tanker Incident. Soon afterwards, Colonel Jackson was found guilty of corruption and misappropriating government funds. Helena’s mother killed herself and Jackson also died in prison. Helena couldn’t deal with these losses, which was made worse after she miscarried the child she was pregnant with. Helena was told that Solid Snake had sunk the tanker and thus killed her father. She swore revenge and joined the army, finding that she had a supernatural amount of luck. Every mission Helena was on succeeded and she always emerged unscathed, eventually getting the nickname, “Lady Luck.” She was finally assigned to Dead Cell, even with her lack of combat experience and was warmly welcomed by the group, particularly Vamp, who was her father’s former lover according to rumor. She and Vamp formed a very intimate relationship, though the two weren’t lovers. Helena eventually became leader of the Dead Cell unit and gained the codename, Fortune. Metal Gear Solid 2 In 2008, Fortune, along with a few other members of Dead Cell, managed to survive the unit’s extermination. They joined the Sons of Liberty under the command of Solidus Snake and six months later, Fortune and the rest of Dead Cell aided in the take over of the Big Shell facility in New York. She took on SEAL Team 10’s Alpha team, having Vamp finish them off. Fortune eventually took on Bravo Team and recaptured the president from them, before trying to make them kill her. But her “luck” rendered all their weapons ineffective and Fortune destroyed the bridge they were on. Once all of the C4’s on the facility had been disarmed, Fortune took on Raiden, a special forces operative, believing that he was Solid Snake, though she fought him even after realizing he was someone else so that he could kill her. Their fight ended in a stalemate and Vamp arrived to tell Fortune that Fatman was trying to blow up the entire facility. She was about to go deal with him while Vamp took on Raiden, but the special forces operative took the opportunity to fire a few shots at her. The bullets were redirected by her luck, causing them to apparently kill Vamp. Believing him to be dead, Fortune mourned for him, saying that death ahd been meant for her and asking how long she had to keep living. However Vamp revived thanks to his regenerative abilities, telling fortune he’d already died once before. Fortune later faced off against Snake on the Arsenal Gear and he tried to tell her he hadn’t killed her father. Fortune believed he was lying and eventually managed to defeat him, before bringing him to Solidus. However Solidus revealed that he knew Fortune and the rest of Dead Cell planned to steal the Arsenal Gear from him. He told her he’d manipulated them so that they would try to do so and that he planned to turn the Arsenal Gear over to them anyways. Revolver Ocelot then showed up and revealed to Fortune that he’d killed her father, shooting her through the chest in an attempt to hit her heart. He also revealed that Fortune’s ability to stop any form of attack wasn’t luck, but was actually the work of an electromagnetic device built by the Patriots, who Ocelot was working for. Fortune tried to fire at Ocelot with her railgun, but since he now possessed the device, her shots were deflected. But before she died from her wound, Fortune managed to get to her feet and somehow deflect missiles fired by Metal Gear RAY, showing she may have indeed had some sort of supernatural power. Abilities Fortune is a skilled soldier, but her most notable ability is her “luck”, which causes enemy fire to miss her and grenades to become useless. She believed this was the work of her father’s ghost, but it was actually an electromagnetic device that caused this. Fortune’s choice of weapon is a powerful railgun, which is normally too dangerous for anyone to use due to numerous flaws in the design. But Fortune is able to operate it perfectly fine due to her “luck.” Also, she did demonstrate some sort of supernatural power as she was able to somehow deflect missiles to protect Solid Snake, Raiden, and Soldius. Trivia *Numerous concept ideas for Fortune were not included in the final game. She was originally going to be a saxophone player and would have played it during cutscenes. Also, Fortune was going to have a blood disease and Vamp would’ve helped her keep it in check by sucking her blood. She also would’ve carried fortune cookies with her, each of which said, “You will have great fortune.” and she would read them during battle. Category:Metal Gear Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Obsessed Category:Tragic Villain Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Obsessed Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Leader Category:Video Game Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users